Decrépitos - Um romance de vacilos
by Polissexus-Voluptuoso
Summary: Três belos rapazes, um podcast e um amor para o além vida, desde que o além vida seja uma cama de motel com os três.
1. Chapter 1

**I – Crepúsculo (dos vacilos)**

Eu tinha acabado de me mudar. Estava longe da casa que morei durante toda a minha vida. Foi um período difícil de minha vida, onde tive que me adaptar a coisas que nunca havia pensado que iriam que ocorrer, como morar em uma casa diferente, mudar de escola, fazer amigos, coisas do gênero. "Será que iriam gostar de mim na classe?" Fora a frase que mais se passou por minha cabeça durante todos os dias das fériasde verão. Fiquei bolando vários planos para impressionar todos os outros alunos do colégio e parecer inteligente sem soar como uma pessoa chata. Vi vários guias de etiqueta na internet e treinei várias conversas na frente do espelho, tentando dominar qualquer assunto que soasse pelo menos minimamente relevante para uma conversar entre jovens normais.

Até que um dia, no meio do meu treino para combinar minha vestimenta com o meu ânimo diário e com os tópicos dos assuntos que eu estaria disposto a abordar com as pessoas no dia e de treinar minha escrita de cartas para famosos que nunca leriam elas, mas mesmo assim eu os trataria como velhos amigos meus, eu liguei meu computador e lá estava, olhando para mim, convidando-me para ouvir, chamando-me pelo meu nome fictício que até agora não foi dito nessa fanfic, era um podcast. Não, não era UM podcast, aquele era O podcast. Não sabia eu, mas tal podcast mudaria minha vida sumariamente pelas próximas semanas, aguardando em frenesi por cada terça-feira do restante de minha vida.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando coisas como "Que podcast é este?" neste exato momento, e alguns tentando adivinhar qual seria o nome do mesmo, alguns falam Jovem Nerd, outros podem falar 99 Vidas, ou até mesmo o SciCast. Não querendo desmerecer os mesmos, mas vocês erraram tão errado que alguém terá que reescrever o verbete "erro" naquele dicionário Aurélio velho que está empoeirado na prateleira mais velha da biblioteca da sua cidade, utilizando-se de giz de cera ciano nº63. Na verdade, o podcast que eu ouvi foi algo muito mais profundo, e de tenra e gloriosa forma de abordar os mais variados temas, sempre de uma forma muito edificante.

O podcast de que estou falando é aquele, que a cada episódio que é escutado, recebe-se uma nova benção do Babarphomet. Este podcast chama-se: Decrépitos. Ah Decrépitos... Vocês encheram minha vida de significado e amor em tão pouco tempo... Sem esse time de mestre para animar minhas semanas, eu não sei o que seria de minha vida. Provavelmente seria a mesma merda de antes, mas agora... Eu me apaixonei. Toda vez que eu ouvia a voz do menino Daniel Bayer soltar as breves palavras que indicavam o começo de mais um episódio, sentia Cristo me ungir das formas mais intensas que pudessem ser imaginadas pela mente humana, e até mesmo forma simples, como Cristo falar "tá ungido no meu nome". A cada risada da diva do pop de Brunei, Rafael Mordente, eu sentia um calor latente emergir de partes de meu corpo que até então eu não compreendia para que serviam, somente que elas estavam ali por que papai-do-céu gostava de brincar com massinha quando estava no jardim de infância. E somente então, com as palavras milimétricamente colocadas pelo tio João Carvalho com maior maestria do que os três tenores juntos, a ponto de dar um orgasmo cerebral, após tanta informação acrescentada sobre civilizações mesopotâmicas e como a escrita cuneiforme fora de grande importância para o desenvolvimento de escatológicos rituais dedicados à Pazuzu. (gostaria de aproveitar esta deixa para falar que o Dicró é lindo de morrer). Era como se eu tivesse morrido e reencarnado em forma de gato e estava me deleitando dos melhores humoristas que os egípcios dispunham somente para me satisfazer.

Eu ouvia o podcast todos os dias. Repetia os episódios em um looping infinito, onde minha mente se prenderia somente em recriar cada cena de cada um dos causos contados no programa. Eram as melhores férias de toda a minha breve vida, mas que estavam chegando ao fim, e com o podcast fazendo eu me sentir como alguém pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu havia deixado de lado a prática de exercícios para melhorar minhas interações sociais, afinal, eu não precisava de mais nada, somente do meu amado Decrépitos.

Cerca de duas semanas antes para o início das aulas, minha mãe me deu dinheiro para que eu pudesse comprar o que faltava de meu material escolar, logo então, eu tive uma maravilhosa ideia para provar meu incrível e grande amor ao podcast, eu fui à marcenaria e usei o dinheiro que minha mãe havia dado a mim para comprar um pequeno altar e comprei um fichário do mais barato que encontrei numa papelaria qualquer do bairro, pra ela não desconfiar de nada.

Chegando em casa, eu pus meu fichário em cima da cama e imprimi fotos do Decrépitos para decorá-lo. De tons de fúcsia que serviriam somente para me fazer encontrar o fichário no escuro, meu fichário se tornou o fichário do Decrépitos (e Hello Kitty, pois não tive coragem de tirá-la de lá), o fichário que mais iria surpreender no colégio. Quem sabe eu não virasse a pessoa mais popular de toda a escola e passasse a ir a todas as festas que dessem, só por quererem a presença de alguém tão legal assim em suas festas. Após colar o logo e os rostos, fui decorar meu altar. Botei-o bem no centro de meu quarto, de frente à minha cama, mas encostado na parede. Decorei-o com um pano vermelho para poder agradar as tendências políticas do tio e coloquei três quadros de trinta centímetros de altura por vinte e cinco de comprimento em cima do altar, e separei minha cimitarra, da época que eu havia feito rituais dedicados à Belial, para que eu conseguisse habilidades sociais e de quando eu tentei incorporar o espírito de Imhotep depois de ver o primeiro filme da série A Múmia (até por que, depois que vi os outros filmes eu me arrependi profundamente de tê-lo feito), mas no final, só acabei fazendo uma redação muito boa na prova final do colégio no ano passado.

Pelo menos, agora eu estava finalmente a posto para começar as aulas de forma digna. E as duas semanas que faltavam se passaram como um breve sonho angelical, como o beijo de uma ninfa, graças à felicidade que o Decrépitos me trazia.

Finalmente então, começaram minhas aulas, e meu estado era dos mais puros nervos. Não sabia o que fazer, dizer, agir ou qualquer outra simples ação humana. Logo então, olhei o fichário em meus braços e pensei comigo mesmo "Não posso desapontá-los". Entrei então no colégio e fui ver em qual sala eu estaria. Eu estava no terceiro ano do ensino médio, e por isso, estava no ultimo andar, na sala 3008. Entrei na sala, ainda não havia muitos alunos e ninguém reparou que eu havia entrado. Fui em direção a ultima fileira de cadeiras, que ficava próxima da janela e me sentei na quarta cadeira. Botei meu fichário sobre a mesa e fiquei admirando as fotos de Daniel, Rafael e João enquanto escutava o podcast em meu celular. Até que então, ouço um som familiar vindo da porta da sala, uma risada alegre e calorosa, que soava como um canto angelical para meu espiritualmente virginal sistema auditivo. Levanto a cabeça e vejo entrar em minha sala o trio com quem tive tantos sonhos eróticos durante todo o veraneio. Eu não sabia como agir, eu queria esconder meu rosto, queria sair dali, de qualquer forma queria não estar presente, nem que eles vissem meu fichário, então o coloquei em baixo de minha carteira. Fiquei a primeira aula inteira olhando pela janela enquanto ouvia o podcast em meus fones de ouvido. Durante o intervalo entre aulas, tirei cerca de meia dúzia de folhas do fichário e botei-as em minha mesa, junto de um lápis e uma borracha, caso quisesse fazer quaisquer anotações sobre a aula.

Então o professor entrou em sala e todos os alunos se sentaram em seus lugares, e foi aí que eu percebi que os Decrépitos estavam sentados ao meu redor! Não sabia o que fazia, então tentei agir com naturalidade. Reparei que João estava do meu lado esquerdo e que o Mordente estava à sua frente. Na minha frente estava o Daniel, uma pena, pois assim eu não via seu belo sorriso Colgate.

Fiquei então em silêncio, tentando esconder a empolgação de estar compartilhando o mesmo ar que o deles e posso confirmar que minhas partes íntimas se esquentarem no pensamento que o gás carbônico que eles expeliam iria logo estar em meus pulmões. A aula era história e João obviamente já estava deveras empolgado, proferindo as mais poéticas palavras do aramaico. Eu então tentei escrever cada uma delas, mas não sabia escrever em cuneiforme, então ficara somente uma notação fonética muito deficiente e pobre restandonas linhas tortuosas de minhas folhas, para quem sabe um dia eu poder surpreender meu muso. Então, no ápice de minha excitação com tal pensamento, acabo deixando minha borracha cair. Quando me viro para a esquerda, João estica a mão e diz: - Você deixou cair sua borracha, toma. – enquanto estica o braço para me entregar a borracha.

\- Não precisava disso. – eu disse, com a voz mais silenciosa do que a noite.

\- Me chamo João, e você?

\- E-eu? – Comecei então a gaguejar, sem nem conseguir proferir uma palavra corretamente. Estava completamente sem reação, não imaginava que João-senpai iria me reparar tão facilmente assim, parecia um sonho que se tornava realidade!

\- Ei, vocês dois, parem de conversar e prestem atenção! – Disse o professor, fazendo os olhares de João e o meu deixarem de se cruzar.

Prestei atenção no resto da aula até o fim. O resto do dia do colégio eu passei no banheiro tentando me recompor. Como assim o João havia falado comigo? Não é só um João qualquer, é O João, o papa da deep web brasileira! O ultimo sinal soou e então eu saí do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido e fui para casa o mais rápido possível, não tinha coragem de falar com ninguém, muito menos com os Decrépitos! Após uma caminhada de cerca de meia hora, eu chego a casa e me tranco em meu quarto. Jogo o fichário no chão e me jogo na cama. Como poderia isso ter acontecido comigo? Qual era a probabilidade disso? Será que foi real, não fora um sonho? Pego então meu fichário para poder ver se havia algo realmente relevante nas anotações de hoje e quando pego minha borracha, reparo que em um dos lados dela está escrito "me chama no zapzap" e um número de telefone. Será que é do João?! Não pode ser! Isso não está acontecendo comigo!


	2. Chapter 2

**II – Fã sem nome contra o mundo**

Acordei no chão de meu quarto durante a madrugada, após uma polução noturna. Cheguei à conclusão de que eu não havia resistido à emoção e desmaiei e enquanto desacordado tive sonhos eróticos com meus musos. Por um minuto então eu entrei em desespero, havia perdido a borracha mágica que esperei toda a minha vida possuir! Como eu poderia deixar uma chance única como dessa escapar de mim assim, de forma tão fula?

Resolvi então apelar, fui à rua e procurei por um taxi. Era cerca de três horas da manhã e com minha roupa de colegial, creio que todos me confundiam por uma profissional liberal da área dos prazeres da carne, mas não me importei, somente segui em direção ao ponto de táxi.

Chegando lá, só havia um taxista no ponto. Ele olhou pra mim, eu olhei pra ele, rolou aquele clima de Bolsomito, mas ainda assim, corajosamente, entrei no taxi e falei:

\- Pro bar do seu Nelso.

\- Onde fica isso?

\- No centro da cidade, perto do mercado de bananas.

\- Entendido, chefia. - O taxista fora então calado durante todo o percurso, somente olhando algumas vezes para mim pelo retrovisor, criando um clima constrangedor entre nós.

Certo momento eu o reparei olhando para minhas coxas pelo retrovisor, e enquanto passava a marcha, tentava mexer em minha saia. Devo admitir que uniformes de colegiais japonesas são bem tentadores, mas não havia o que ser feito, era minha única esperança.

Faltando cerca de cinco quilômetros para chegar a meu destino, e em uma corrida que demorou meia hora e de alguma maneira surreal custando a meu bolso cerca de 120 dilmas. Na mesma hora o Taxista vira pra mim e diz:

\- É, a corrida tá ficando mais cara do que você imaginou, né chefia? Não quero ser intrometido demais, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- À vontade. – Eu disse isso, mas queria mais era pular pela janela do taxi de tanto desespero.

\- Por acaso, você é da zoeira? Eu estou com certos objetos no porta-malas de meu carro e queria saber se cê tá a fim de me ajudar com eles, quem sabe ainda possamos negociar o preço da corrida. – Falou o Taxista enquanto esbanjava um sorriso canastrão em sua túrgida face.

\- O que queres dizer com isso?

\- Ah, você sabe... Eu tenho uma esposa em casa, mas gosto de ter outras experiências...

\- Perfeito! Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Entre no próximo motel que ver!

Ele então aumentou a velocidade do carro e entrou rapidamente em um motel que estava cerca de 200 metros, do lado esquerdo. Creio que ele já utilizara de tal estratégia posteriormente. Acalmei-me e então fomos à recepção. Fui para o quarto enquanto o taxista voltou no carro para pegar seus "objetos". Não faço ideia do que sejam, e isso me causa certo receio. Vou então até à banheira e começo a enchê-la, para surpreender o taxista. Após cerca de vinte minutos esperando-o, fiquei apreensivo. Pensei que aquilo não era mais um encontro inesperado para algumas memórias de Golden Shower, e sim que ele poderia estar armando algo para mim.

Até que eis que chega, o Taxista, ou que supostamente seria ele, vestido de minion e com uma roupa da bela adormecida por cima, com os pés descalços. Eu não tinha reação. Ele então disse:

\- Creio que não me apresentei, meu nome é Xistose e eu sou um dos sete ex-malvados, mas agora, vestido de meu traje, pode me chamar de Wardeley.

Aquilo foi o que me ocorreu de mais perturbador enquanto eu estava em motéis fedidos e prostituindo meu corpo para eu tentar pagar corridas de taxis. Não tive reação, fiquei sem conseguir respirar e logo, com nenhum fôlego para correr. Não sei o porquê, mas por um breve momento pensei em cantar bonde do goteirão, mas também queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Chamei-o então para a banheira, dizendo que ela estava cheia e ele disse que não queria. Iria estragar a fantasia, e ele havia dedicado muitas horas em frente da máquina de costura para fazê-la. Eu então tentei persuadi-lo a entrar na banheira, mas então repentinamente ele me pegou em seus braços e me jogou na cama, enquanto levantava minha saia e arrancava minha calcinha. Por um breve ato de reflexo, estiquei a perna, dando-lhe uma pisada no único olho de sua fantasia, fazendo-o assim cair no chão enquanto proferia diversos xingamentos direcionados a mim, tentando se levantar, algo que não era fácil, visto que a roupa era cilíndrica e ele ficara como uma tartaruga.

Fui então até o banheiro e arranquei a mangueira de fazer chuca do bidê. Nisso, ele finalmente havia se levantado e vinha em minha direção, mas então eu girei a mangueira, e me senti o Indiana Jones com seu chicote. Acertei-o primeiramente no braço e depois no peito. Ele soltou alguns urros de dor, mas a roupa acolchoada de minion o protegia. Pegou-me pelos cabelos e bateu minha cabeça na quina da pia, abrindo um corte profundo.

Quando eu já estava sem forças graças às inúmeras pancadas que foram dadas em minha cabeça, o Taxista me jogou ao chão de bruços, montou em cima de mim e novamente levantou minha saia, mas desta vez, rasgou minha calcinha com os dentes e disse:

\- Que belo cuzinho rosado, prontinho para ser todo meu! Pode deixar, eu trouxe o meu próprio lubrificante de casa, que só aumenta o prazer.

Ele então expeliu de seu ânus o que eu achava que era uma cápsula de cocaína (que cairia muito bem no momento), mas quando ele abriu, vi que se trava de uma mistura de areia, cascalhos e fragmentos de azulejos e telhas roubados de obras em que ele fazia bico quando não estava trabalhando de taxista.

Entrei em desespero. Minhas pregas já haviam visto muitas coisas, mas nunca viram fragmentos tão grandes de azulejos e telhas, eu iria preferir que fosse cerol, mas Xistose parecia não saber das propriedades sexuais que garantem prazeres somente compreendidos pelos Cenobitas que o cerol possui.

Em um momento de agilidade, virei-me de frente para ele, agarrei suas coxas com meus braços e apliquei de alguma forma muito estranha e errada uma espécie de pilão do Zangief. Ele caiu então por cima de mim e bateu com a cabeça fortemente no vaso e depois no chão, quebrando parte de seu crânio quando bateu com o mesmo no vaso, e quando bateu no chão, já estava desacordado.

Corri então para o quarto à procura de algo para mata-lo. Encontrei na gaveta do criado mudo uma faca de plástico, e essa fora minha arma. Fui em direção ao banheiro com chamas nos olhos e então comecei a rasgar toda a fantasia dele, e com a faca, após alguns minutos de esforço, arranquei sua pica e com um pedaço de bosta que saíra de seu cu quando expelia a capsula de lubrificante estanquei o sangramento. Continuei então com meu trabalho e após cerca de duas horas, arranquei seus pés. Eu então roubei as chaves do taxi que estavam em seu bolso traseiro, junto de algumas pedras de crack que resolvi guardar para mais tarde.

Enrolei seus pés em uma fronha, pulei a janela do motel, me esgueirei até o carro e fugi. Fui correndo até em casa, e então pus-me de frente ao meu altar dos decrépitos e me preparei para meu ritual. Recitei alguns trechos da Cabala e proferi algumas palavras de Eliphas Lévi. Desenhei alguns símbolos ritualísticos no chão e utilizando-me da chave menor de Salomão invoquei Belial, e junto dos pés de Xistose, fora oferecido aos Decrépitos em meu altar para que eu pudesse encontrar novamente a borracha que João anotara seu zap zap pra mim. Cerca de quinze minutos após os rituais serem finalizados e toda a aura obscura e névoa saírem de meu quarto, me virei e lá estava a borracha, ao lado da poça de fluídos sexuais que deixei no chão após a polução noturna daquela noite.

Fui até o altar, reverenciei as fotos de meus musos e então enfiei os dedos em minha garganta, vomitando um lance escuro em cima dos pés arrancados e do medalhão de serventia que Belial havia deixado para os Decrépitos.

Parece que minha vida finalmente iria melhorar. Tudo está indo perfeitamente bem desde que as aulas voltaram e descobri que os Decrépitos estão em minha turma. A vida parecia um sonho que se tornara realidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**III-Onde está Danonel?**

Fui então tomar café da manhã e arrumar-me para ir para o colégio. Havia de fazê-lo com agilidade, pois chegara tarde demais em casa e teria que sair logo para não perder o ônibus para o colégio. Eu moro em um local deveras afastado, e se perdesse aquele ônibus, não iria conseguir outro para chegar a tempo no colégio.

Realmente, não fiquei para trás. Eu mal conseguia conter meus ânimos para ir ao colégio e encontrar com os Decrépitos. Talvez essa fora a primeira vez em minha vida que eu me senti feliz por ir ao colégio. Ou até mesmo verdadeiramente feliz durante minha vida inteira, tirando o momento que descobri o podcast. É impressionante como pequenas coisas podem mudar nossa vida para sempre e nos mostrar que na verdade nós podemos ser psicopatas latentes em prol de defender algo que realmente amamos. Acho que os jovens de hoje em dia chamam isso de yandere.

De qualquer forma, tomei meu café e vesti meu uniforme de colegial japonesa que está super em alta hoje em dia. Botei lacinhos vermelhos em meus cabelos e fui para o ponto de ônibus, claro, ouvindo o podcast.

Chegando lá, havia um grupo de garotas e todas olhavam para mim. Riam de minhas meias com o logo do Decrépitos estampado. Perdoem-nas mestres, elas não sabem o que fazem. Se ao menos ouvissem um episódio, saberiam que isto que faço por vocês é pouco, comparado com o que muitos outros fãos fazem. O ônibus demorava a chegar e eu só tinha que aguentar mais comentários maldosos daquelas meninas. Eu já estava a um fio de perder a calma e mandar links das princesas Disney para elas, mas então o ônibus chegou e eu entrei, enquanto elas ficaram de fora, pois o motorista quis bolinar somente a mim e não elas.

Chegando ao colégio, corri para a sala e sentei-me no mesmo lugar de antes, esperando que meus musos chegassem e me tirassem da eterna tristeza de minha vida e me parabenizassem pelo sacrifício que eu fizera para eles. Infelizmente, isso não ocorreu. Eu fiquei em meu canto, sem ninguém para me animar. Acho que eles nunca passaram por aquela porta, era tudo somente um delírio juvenil que eu tivera, após escutar o podcast por noventa e três horas consecutivas.

Botei então meus fones de ouvido, dei play no podcast e pus-me a olhar pela janela. Engoli o choro. Sabia que eu deveria ser forte, e não queria novamente tornar-me a chacota do colégio. Fiquei assim por quase todas as aulas, refletindo sobre a vida e esperando que miraculosamente, eles chegassem juntos, atrasados. Com aquela quente risada do Mordente que enchia meu peito de calor e esperança, e ao mesmo tempo, meus genitais de sentimentos jovens e impossíveis de serem ditos na televisão aberta.

Foi então que por um lapso de tempo, ou melhor, um fim de episódio, que eu virei-me para frente e pus-me a assistir a aula. Era história. E tinha certeza de que o João poderia falar da Mesopotâmia de uma forma bem mais interessante. Resolvi então copiar a matéria, e foi neste momento que eu então me lembrei da borracha com o número do zap zap do João.

Peguei a borracha e o número continuava lá, intacto. Isso prova que não foi delírio, e que eu não estava precisando ir procurar neurologistas. Rapidamente saquei meu celular de meu bolso e adicionei o número de João em meus contatos, mas infelizmente, eu não sabia como escrevê-lo uma mensagem. Eu ficava escrevendo mensagens longas, mas acaba julgando-as bobas e as apagava e começava a escrever outra. Queria morrer neste momento. Odeio esta ansiedade besta. No final, acabei mandando somente uma mensagem escrita:

-Esse número é do Sir João Carvalho mesmo? – E por pouco eu quase não enviara, mas eu senti que precisara fazer isto logo. Após cerca de dez minutos recebi a seguinte resposta:

-Aqui é o Daniel. Desculpa o incômodo, o João tem o hábito de zoar comigo e passar o meu telefone para todos fingindo que é o dele. – Por poucos instantes, eu não conseguia respirar, meu coração palpitava e as palmas de minhas mãos suavam. Como assim o Daniel havia me respondido? E de forma tão agradável! – Esse é o número dele de verdade. – E então me mandou o número do João. Embora eu tentasse começar a puxar assuntos com ele, ele não respondeu mais.

As aulas acabaram e eu fui para casa. Passei a tarde então tentando falar com Daniel e mandando mensagens sem respostas para o João. Parecia até que estavam querendo brincar com a minha cara, mas eu os amo, e insistirei para ter o amor deles, como um bom personagem maníaco. Após algumas horas, finalmente tive uma resposta do João, perguntando-me:

\- De quem é este número? – Novamente eu não conseguia respirar, comecei a ter palpitações e as palmas de minhas mãos pareciam mais certas lagoas. Comecei a novamente escrever mensagens e apagar também, até que finalmente o respondi:

\- Eu admiro muito você e os outros Decrépitos. Estou na turma de vocês no colégio. – E no mesmo momento que eu enviei minha mensagem chegou outra dele:

\- Olha, me desculpa, eu estou procurando um amigo meu e estou meio nervoso, não dá para falar direito agora. – Eu então comecei a desenvolver certa preocupação. Acabei por perguntar:

-Quem sumiu? Fora alguém do Decrépitos? O Zaro? Maurício? Gus? Zamiliano? – Até que por fim ele me respondera com um áudio, soando muito fatigado e preocupado:

-O Daniel sumiu e ninguém sabe por que. Ele não falou com ninguém e nem deixou avisos, estamos todos preocupados e à procura dele. Não haverá mais podcast se ele não aparecer. Desculpa se eu acabar não respondendo suas mensagens.

Fiquei então em posição fetal por alguns minutos e não sabia o que fazer. Como assim o Daniel havia sumido? Ele havia me respondido hoje mais cedo! Levantei-me então, penteei meus cabelos e mandei uma mensagem:

\- Onde estás procurando por ele? Irei até o local ajuda-los. Preciso de Decrépitos na minha vida.

E após alguns momentos João me respondeu:

\- Estamos indo em direção à casa de swing favorita dele para nos reunir. Fica meio afastada do centro, mas eu irei te mandar um print do mapa. O nome é a Dama da Pica de Borracha.

Quando João mandou aquele nome, eu já sabia para onde ir, era a cerca de vinte minutos de minha casa e em um passado não muito distante eu havia trabalhado lá, limpando tubos de enema.

Fui correndo ao local indicado e chegando lá, explodi-me em lágrimas. Estava mais feliz do que pinto no lixo, ou em uma bunda apertadinha mesmo, pois havia finalmente tocado no João e no Mordente. Também conheci uma galerinha bem interessante que estava ajudando eles, que se intitulavam os illumigavs, e sua marca era o V de vacilo. Conheci o menino vaporwave, Liro. O metaleiro de madeixas curtas Gabriel, e a pessoa mais overrated na pracinha, a Marimil. Mas este não era, infelizmente, um momento para comemorações, precisávamos achar o Daniel, e cada minuto poderia ser decisivo, que nem num episódio de 24 horas.

Dividimo-nos em grupos e fomos à procura de Daniel. Saímos berrando o nome dele por aí que nem como em filmes de cachorro quando o cachorro some, e enchendo o saco dele possivelmente travando suas redes sociais e seu celular de tantas mensagens enviadas.

O desespero tomava a todos.

Queríamos somente que o Decrépitos continuasse operando e postando episódios maravilhosos todas as terças-feiras.

Fora então que houve a ideia genial! Sentamo-nos no meio fio e começamos a olhar na pracinha todas as hashtags que haviam postado se referindo ao Daniel. Sabíamos que em algum momento, assim como um astrólogo acha respostas sem sentido, mas que batem com alguma coisa olhando estrelas, que nós iríamos achar alguma resposta nas hashtags. Após cerca de vinte minutos, achamos uma trilha virtual de pozinho de Doritos e resolvemos lambê-la do dedo da internet.

No final, acabamos nos encontrando com uma figura incrivelmente enigmática. Era um ser polimorfo e transdimensional, que passava frases de sabedoria em momentos aleatórios. Refiro-me à Verdiscleide Oliveira. A representação do saber máximo presente na pracinha.

Acabamos recebendo certas dicas, levemente disléxicas, de onde encontrar o menino Daniel Bayer. Eu estava em estase. Imaginava o momento que aquele belo sorriso colgate iria se virar em minha direção e que eu poderia falar de todo meu amor para ele.

Foi então que Mordente recebeu um áudio no zap zap dele, algo que soava como gemidos abafados.

Ficamos todos assustados, com medo de Daniel ter sido raptado e poder estar sendo sexualmente abusado por algum louco quaisquer. Foi então que com ferramentas de hacker, conseguimos rastrear o sinal que enviou aquela mensagem, tipo naqueles filmes de ação que não são nada realistas, e isso nos levou até a casa dele.

A porta estava aberta. Entramos todos juntos, e até mesmo, como em filme de comédia, ficamos imprensados na porta, no melhor nível de o gordo e o magro. Após todos estarem dentro, começamos a vasculhar a casa inteira, desde embaixo de móveis, dentro de armários e até mesmo, dentro de ralos. Nunca se sabe quando alguém é o homem-formiga e encolheu seu tamanho, não é mesmo?

Novamente começamos a ouvir aqueles gemidos abafados, mas dessa vez não proviam de celular algum, e sim do porão. Ficamos todos assustados e com medo de algum malfeitor estar machucando o Daniel. Todos então se armaram com o que podiam. Alguns mandaram a hashtags bençãoDalesteeterno para poder receber proteção. E o mais bem armado era João, que agora estava descalço e estava utilizando suas chinelas raider como armas de destruição em massa.

Em certo ímpeto, como criaturas no magic, assim que entrei em campo corri em direção à porta do porão e a abri, enquanto em minha outra mão eu segurava uma vassoura. Dei um grito imenso lá para dentro então todos desceram as escadas arremessando tudo que possuíam em mãos.

Por um minuto o silêncio pairou no ar.

Todos então se retiraram do porão e ficaram esperando Daniel ir para o quintal da casa, assim como nós fomos.

Após alguns minutos, quando Daniel finalmente saiu, estava furioso conosco. Ele já havia editado o episódio e o bastidor da semana e iria postar ainda na segunda-feira por causa disso, e já que ele não tinha trabalho, estava aproveitando para ter um momento mais íntimo com vídeos adultos e nós havíamos estragado isso. Tenho medo de ele estar me odiando por causa disso agora, visto que entrei antes de todos os outros. Entretanto, não posso negar minha vontade de ter começado uma orgia cerimonial para Baco naquele momento.

Espero que ele ainda volte para a pracinha depois disso.


End file.
